An eye for an eye
by Thewingofthewest
Summary: On what seemed to be a normal mission, things took a turn for the worst.Levi suffers a major blow to the head, leading to a loss of memory,amnesia. His little brat takes this advantage thanks to his fellow companions and takes up the position as Corporal while he has the chance.Just how long and how far will Yeager take this joke before Levi awakes? Levi/Eren, Ereri
1. The Blow

"You four, surround those 5 meter titans, and you eight, protect the southern sector from entering the nearby village at all costs!" Corporal Rivaille announced before steering his stallion towards the head of the scouts to oversee the quick mission. It would seem the unrivaled decision to transport all horses needed from the nearby villages to HQ for further use appeared irregularly in his agenda. But since killing titans is a fraction of the mission, he would not complain. How strange. The titans were acting up again, charging at the squads once again.

Suddenly a few division from the southern sector came riding back as quickly as they came. "Fall back! The titans have reached the village and no traces of people anywhere within," screamed a soldier holding back the tears he so wanted to let out. The hooves and legs of his horse showed he had been galloping through a vast amount of blood. Dammit! More losses for humanity.

"We're turning toward the eastern end of the Wall! Send out the signals!" shouted Rivaille. Suddenly two 15 meter unidentified titans materialized. One took a swing, taking out two of our finest men. Some distant soldiers started yelling, "They're too close!"

"We can't use our gear out here!" "We're dead!"

Corporal Rivaille reached his limit with them. He turned his head, looking at all of them, he opened his mouth to scream, "Shut the fuck up! All of you! Screw your head on straight and-!"

BOOM! The other titan took this advantage and clobbered Rivaille off his horse and around 20 meters away. His arm. Gaud. Where's the left arm? He tried moving it, but failed to respond. He was slowly losing it. 'Fuck. Just recollect yourself, Levi', he thought to himself. No giant masses of blood around besides a couple of scars. Then he looked from behind and realized it was still attached. Thank goodness, however it was clearly bent the total opposite way around. 'Dislocated, eh? If I can just-err-r-reach it, then I can- ugh. AH! Can't grab it.' Corporal contemplated to himself. The giant's shadow started to envelop around Levi from behind. "Dammit. JAEGER!"

"Right!" he answered.

Eren bit his skin as hard as he could, and smoke engulfed them all. A third titan materialized. The other two didn't seem to notice Titan Eren at first. Then Eren let out a frightening cry. Finally. It got their attention. Eren with one kick blew one of the titan's head miles away. 'One down. Easy,' thought Eren, 'Now the secon-huh?'

Standing on the great Wall stood a titan, only this one had fur all over its body. It had a ferocious scream. As if he was calling out to the titans. Then Eren realized what had happened. It sent a group of titan their direction! He finished off the second titan he had around him. He can take four or five titans, but probably not twenty. He looked behind him. A good couple of miles till they reach another forest of tall trees.

"RUUUUUUUUUaaahhhhh" he screamed at the sections.

They backed up. Unknowingly what he was trying to say or do.

"RUUUUUUUUUNNN!" he recounted them as he pointed to the forest.

"You heard him, men. Let's go!" another lieutenant bellowed. Their horses rushed toward the forest, with their riders not taking their eyes off their titan protector.

Eren had two things in his mind. 'Now that the scouts are safe, how am I going to face all twenty titans and did Corporal Rivaille survive?'

"Move it, you Damn Brat!" a voice declared from behind Eren's neck. GAH! A sharp pain pierced his right elbow. A blade penetrated it pretty deeply creating a stable support for its wielder.

"COOOHHPPRRAAAA-"titan Eren started to reply before being stopped by another deep pierce in his elbow.

"Shut the fuck up and book it! Wanna end up as titan dinner?!"Rivaille replied.

Eren rotated his foot and made way also for the forest of tall trees. He was fast. Pretty fast. I guess all the discipline is finally being paid off. Rivaille turned his head behind. Crap. Won't be fast enough. They're gaining on us.

"Alright, Jaeger, listen up. Those titans are going to reach us in a minute or two. You take out the titans from the left and I those on the right. Clear?" Rivaille directed. Eren nodded as he spun around once more. "If I cry out or harm myself out there, Jaeger, make this very clear. Leave me be."

WHAT?! How can he be thinking that?! Corporal; a man with the power of a hundred men. Predicting his death?!

"Go!" shouted Rivaille.

* * *

Twenty minutes have passed. 18 out of the 20 have been eliminated. Fuck! I can barely stay up now. And Corporal looks injured but still fighting? That's right. Nothing we do out here is in vain! Die Titans!

An unexpected hit struck Eren down. The titan above had him pinned down by his knees. Its repulsive expression made Eren angry all the more. It unexpectedly bit down onto the back of his neck. His body started to deteriorate starting with his legs. The smell of ash began to burn his nostrils. Darkness consumed him. Dammit.

Then an arm pulled him out from the burning flesh enclosed around him. "Help yourself up. Can't pull you out with one arm."

"NNG", Eren muttered as he struggled to gain consciousness while he exited the burned titan vessel. He opened one eye. Raven black hair fell over the eyes of his corporal. He opened the other. Revealing a hidden titan in the corner of his eye. "Watch ou-!" he tried to warn his Commander. But it was a second too late.

"C…corporal?"


	2. Awaken the Soldier

"Mm…Where am I? "Asked the injured veteran. He tried raising his arms but could only control one. The other he turned his head and found on himself a cast. He flexed the arm. Of course, the effect was obvious. He flinched at the short moment of excruciating pain. He undid some bandages on his shoulder with his good arm. Just to see how bad the injury really was. The whole area where the connection of the bones would be, deep shades of purple. In some other parts, black, it would seem.

"It's from all your ripped muscles and tendons. It's all good. Knowing you, you'll be using that arm again in no time," said the familiar female walking into the greyish room. "Wow, of all people who I thought I'd never be tending wounds for, you certainly topped it off. And here we are," this nostalgic woman continues, "How ya feeling now, Levi? Not quite like you taking your guard down."

Levi. "That's my name isn't it," he muttered, "Levi."

The female soldier's eyebrow lifts. "Wait a sec…Levi, do you have amnesia?" she asks. "Amnesia. What's that again?" Levi asks. 'Even a little 8 year old child would know what that is' she thought to herself, 'Oh this is simply … marvelous.'

Jean walks in, followed by Connie, then Eren, and finally, by Sergeant Mike. "Hey, how's the man doing? "Questions this Jean. Commander Hanji makes a small movement with her pointer finger, telling the boys to come closer. She whispers to them, a safe distance from Levi. "The corporal has Amnesia." That was all it took for the boys to grin ferociously. Their eyes grew smaller and their eyebrows lowered. "Hmm," Jean started, making his way to Levi's left side of the bed. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Psh. Idiot. Levi, you should know that…right?" he answers. Well his attitude seems like it's coming back, Hanji confirmed. "Yeah, Yeah. Of course,_ Levi,_ and do you remember your occupation here?" replied Jean with a hidden smirk on his face. Of course he knew that. It was…Crap. That dickweed got him. No reply.

"You're our comrade. We fight titans together, soldier."

"Really?" Levi looked astounded.

"Yeah man. I'm a lieutenant which is slightly 2 levels higher that what you are right now, a scout," Jean was having far too much fun playing with this. He side hugged Eren for a couple of seconds, as if presenting him to Levi. "Eren Jaeger, here's our Corporal. That's our Head honcho, for you."

Levi glared at Eren for a split second. Eren looked away, frightened, thinking he'd caught on with what they were doing. Levi bowed his head and placed his right fist on top of his heart.

"Corporal Eren, my apologies for having you see me in a state like this. Whatever this injury was from, I promise it won't make the same mistake again!" declared Levi.

Eren's eyes grew wide. No. His teacher. Corporal Rivaille, has been placed on this level of shame?! He started to pity the man, but then flashbacks came to his mind from when they were in the courthouse.

'_I think the best disciplining is pain,'_ said the Corporal from the past. Then all he could think of from that moment on is…REVENGE!

"If you really mean that apology, you get up from that bed and stand in front of me this instant," Eren explained sternly. In a rapid but careful motion, Levi rose from under the sheets and stood directly in front of his 'so called Corporal'. Levi took a pretty big blow on his cheek. Boy, was he surprised. Next Eren palmed hard his forehead, leaving a small mark. Finally, Eren brought back his arm. He made a swinging motion. It seemed he was winding an arm for the final blow. Levi closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

But… it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Eren by the exit. "I also think the best disciplining is pain. Regard this as a lesson learned." With that Eren walked off.

'Oh my gawd. I actually DID it! I punched Corporal without getting in trouble!' Eren excitedly remembered. 'How long can I keep this joke going? If he remembers everything, I'm a goner. Sent to deathrow! '

"Don't let him get to you, Levi, man." Jean says to reassure Levi he's safe. All the while trying to hold back the nervous sweat mentally surrounding him from the dangerous act of patting the Corporal's back.

"Is Corporal always that brutal to everyone?" he asks.

"Well…sometimes. Mainly to you." Connie answers. Levi rubs his bruised cheek softly glaring at his useless arm in a nearby reflection in the distant mirror. His lips barely open to utter the only word that would reflect his thought of the situation.

"Fuck."


	3. Two missions, One Leader

Hey guys. First of all, sorry for the two week+ wait for this frikin chapter. I've been multitasking so much these days. And well. Just so you know I always write two chapters in a row. So Chapter 4 will be up this same week. And ch.5 is starting to get processed and outlined. Again, those who waited. Thanks.

* * *

"And once you're done cleaning that table, there's a pile of horse shit in the stables with your name on it. Got it?" Jaeger announced to the older, yet confused soldier.

Rivaille sighs ever so softly to hide his complaining tone. He took off his mask and breathed in. "Corporal, I don't know if you recall, but as you can see, I'm crippled. And scooping-" "Say what? You say you'll finish it before sundown? Why thank you so much, Rivaille-san!" interrupted Eren right before heading down the hall to masquerade an escape plan for himself. Once the coast was clear, Levi kicked the table leg, letting stress steam away. He mumbled, "Respect your elders, you burping asshat," before heading out the side door to the stables.

Meanwhile, Jaeger speed-walking away, couldn't believe what a position Jean had gotten him in. That little bit- that little horse-faced genius! The master plan could finally undergo. He would use this opportunity to use the legitimate seal of the divisions to Headquarters proclaiming that he, Jaeger, was now a well-controlled solder/titan-shifter that can be trusted to the fullest and be allowed to continue on his mission of relocating to his former home within Wall Maria. He spun oh his heel and headed up the staircase. That's where the Commanders' and Corporals' offices were kept. On his way up the stairs, Jaeger found himself faced to face with the Commander.

"Co- Commander Erwin, Sir!" Eren stuttered in surprise. He placed his right fist over his heart in respect. Erwin's head tilted to meet the young man's eyes.

"Eren, what's the little Titan boy doing out of his cage… Unattended?"

At first, Eren thought the Commander was teasing him, playing the role of an old boot. However, the serious emotionless expression he gave told otherwise. "I-uh, was sent here by Heichou! To-err, tell you he's not feeling like himself & if you have any messages for him, I can deliver to him in his place?" Oh how he prayed he'd fall for it. There was too long of a silence.

"Of course he wouldn't feel well, he got given to by a 10 meter beast," Erwin replied while shaking his head looking up. "But good timing. I do have some business he needs to take care of. Follow me to my office." With a motion of his arm, Eren followed him to the nearest room upstairs. Erwin made his was around the desk and sat down. Eren closed the door and stood beside it. "Take a seat, Eren." Erwin commanded. He listened and sat on the only chair in front of his desk. It was a squeaky old chair. It seemed like it was missing a nub from one of the legs. It made it hard to focus on what Erwin was speaking bout. "Did you get that, Jaeger?" "Huh? What?" Damnit!

The Commander sighed, composed himself once again and started explaining. "Here's a folder with two orders for Corporal to carry out. One is from Headquarters' main division leaders, while the other one is from me. These are classified and only to be read by the Corporal and Squad leader, Hanji Zoe. Understood?"

"Y-Yes Sir!" And he handed him the closed folder. "Good. And if you'll excuse me," Erwin began saying as he stood, "there's an experiment Lt. Hanji wants me to oversee." And with that he walked again down the staircase.

'Classified only to The Commander, Lt, and the Captain/Corporal, eh? Well- he WAS the Corporal as of today so…' he started to think as he was rubbing his finger on the edge of the folder. A little peak wouldn't hurt-gasp! Footsteps were heard nearby. Eren leaned beside the door frame. Once the steps became faint he made way for a place where he'd be alone and safe enough to read. He took the outer back door and in a distance saw the stables, with the short man still, somehow, managing to scoop the mass of shit no man wanted to scoop before. No one in sight besides him and Luke way in the distance cleaning up his gear from the previous mission. Eren scurried over and made his way into the nearest horse supply shed. Once enclosed he sat behind a mount of hay. "Okay" he reassured himself and his safety. He opened the folder and read:

The first letter came from Headquarters: "to bring back Eren…" 'What?!' "For final interrogation…" 'Wait, why? I passed didn't i?' "…or do away with-"

He needed a moment to re-establish himself. After all this time, after all he did for them, the Wall leaders STILL didn't trust him?! While placing the letter back into the folder, he started formulating his escape plan. The commander must have a seal, right? If he can get the seal on a letter to evade his interrogation, everything should be fine. But to make sure nothing else is wrong, he decided to read the second letter. From Erwin Smith.

'Survey Corps must retake the first 5 kilometers within the outer walls of Rose and Within Wall Maria's by the end of autumn. To secure safe departure of the massive weapons to be transported from the inner walls. Also remember to tell the boy about the promise once the mission's been completed.'

'By the end of autumn?! That's a couple weeks away! And what promise were they keeping? Was it about me?' he knew there were so many questions left unanswered from this information, but with Corporal's state, there was little that could be done. For now it would be best to hide this folder, Eren thought. He found a nearby chest filled with heavy chaining equipment used to pull wagons. A hard object to lift to find this. So he slipped it under the chest and started to rise. He used a knee to stabilize himself as he pushed off his left leg, but suddenly the shed door slid open. Eren bolted right back down behind the stacks of hay. He barely sticks his head over the side to peek on the one inside. It was none other than Levi himself. He came in holding a small shovel and a dry bucket of just emptied dirty mucky water. Levi let out a sigh, wiping his forehead with his rolled up sleeve.

'Incredible' Eren thought. He had told the Corporal to clean the horse stalls by sundown. It had just been half past noon! And the experienced leader already finished his given task. The pity started to rise from him. Even disabled he obeyed. That's the kind of leader he wanted. No. He needed. Levi scanned around the shed looking if there was something else he needed to do. Then turned around and headed out the shed door. Just before he closed it fully, Eren decided to reverse what he started.

"L-LEVI-SAN! WAIT!" He exclaimed. Levi stopped, jolted a bit in surprise, and re-opened the door. No one was in there. Wait a-. Then Eren stood up and faced his Captain. "Levi, I've been lying to you for a couple days now. And- the guilt. It's killing me!" Rivaille's eyebrow rose. Eren breathed in. His hands formed fists.

"The truth is I'm just a-"

"TITAN!" a distant voice yelled.

Both the soldiers' eyes grew tremendously. Levi twisted his head looking toward the west. There was a 13 meter titan bolting toward the Stables and the shed lie.

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Levi squawked. His legs started shaking in fear and gave out. Letting him fall on his bum crawling back with his good arm.

Another yell was heard from the other side of the camp, "A DEVIANT TYPE!"

Of course it would be. Eren knew with the lack of giant trees and tall buildings to reach this titan's neck. Not to mention the abnormal abilities this titan may have could take out any soldiers. It'd be too risky this close at camp.

"Levi-san! Get inside the shed and take cover! I'll take care of this!" he yelled to the shaking older man.

"How the FUCK are YOU go-?!"

"Just trust me!"

No reaction. No expression. Just a dodge roll was Levi's reaction and the shed door was shut. Now with Levi-san out of the way, Eren could take action. Away from the sight of the head Leaders. One shot. One mistake and he'd be sentenced back to the walls to his death. One shot. He glared at the Running titan, now less than 800 meters away from camp. "I'll murder you before you hurt Corporal or anyone here!" He bit his outer thumb. Blood trickled down. A flash from lightning appeared out of nowhere. Smoke surrounded the whole shed and horse stables. The horses started to make more noise, with their vision blurred. Out of the mist, another Titan stood. Eren, impressed with himself, controlled the titan body. Raced towards the Deviant Titan.

He brought his arm back and with all his strength blew a blow that left the Titan without a left arm. Now the titan had fallen and blown back a couple meters from the hit. Eren walks to meet it before it fully got up. Then, out of nowhere the titan pushed off from the ground and flung itself to Eren's legs, biting and ripping off his right leg up to his knee. Eren fell forward shocked. The Deviant titan got back up and ran toward the camp once again, leaving Eren behind. Eren imagined the worse. Soldiers dying, not being able to stop the Deviant from going its path.

"Eren!" a voice from below called out.

Eren turned his heavy head to reveal a worried Armin.

"Mikasa's equipment jammed! So she sent me to help" Eren shook his head furiously telling Armin no and to go back. "Listen! I may not be the strongest out here, nor the brightest, but we were ALL trained for this! So help me, Eren!" Armin yelled. Eren opened a hand for Armin to stand on. Armin jumped on, holding on to one of his fingers. Eren repositioned his hand to be vertical. Armin continued to hold on. Eren brought his arm back and with one push upward, Armin was catapulted into the air. Caught up with the titan in no time. Slash! The back of its neck was cut. The titan stopped right before getting to the shed. It fell just a couple of meters in front of the shed. Armin landed safely and ran back in Eren's direction to help him now. "Eren!" he yelled as he waved his hand running. Eren hopped on one foot back toward camp. Then from the distance he noticed something. The titan's body was still active! It was still alive! And not only that, but Levi had overheard the rumbling stop suddenly and opened the shed door to check if the coast was clear. Only. Only to find the hand of a bloody titan ready to grasp him and devour him whole. Before it could, a giant foot clobbered the arm that extended and the newly grown other smashed the head and its connection off.

Levi looked up terrified at the second unknown titan in front of him. Mikasa comes running in tossing her useless equipment aside. She yells for him, "Eren!" The titan responds and kneels on his knees in her presence. Mikasa jumps on his legs and looks up, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Eren?"

Eren turns his head and faces the shed where a dismayed short aged man stood.

"Is that you?" Levi asked.

"EREN!" and ANOTHER voice called out for him. By this point, Eren was getting annoyed at the people calling him and turned in the direction where this voice came from and roared ferociously. Big mistake. In the direction, there Erwin stood. His eye brows were lowered, revealing how disappointed he really looked. "Armin, get Eren out of there and then you," pointing to a group of scouts aside him, "take the boy and lock him up in his cell. Make sure he's secure down there." He turned around.

"Levi. Walk with me," directed the Commander, "You have some explaining to do."

No. Heichou's in trouble. And it's going to be all my fault. I have to do something. I gotta tell him-

But before he could think any more, Eren was cut out and fell unconscious.


	4. The Cell confession

_Hi there guys. sorry. i said before i was gunna update soon, but mistakenly i thought i had already written this chapter out, but surprisingly i didn't . oh wells. i gots the next two chapters outlined. so the updates should definitely come sooner now. thanks for the wait. _

* * *

The steps that he took stretched out twice the steps as he took. He followed him until they were a good distance away from the crowd. Levi found his old habit once again, crossing his arms across his chest while waiting for a response. Erwin stood his ground. Levi followed his action.

"You seem to be acting peculiar, Lieutenant. Is everything alright?" Erwin started questioning. He didn't even turn his head to face him or his direction. Only continued to look ahead beyond the tall hills.

"Peachy and surprising as ever, I suppose," Levi responded.

"You received the paperwork Jaeger was supposed to deliver, correct?"

"Correct." He replied. 'What papers? I'm going to have to talk to him about this later.'

"Good. I expect your report on them within three days, "Erwin said turning around finally facing the shorter squad leader. He smiled, looking down at an old friend. "How's that arm? Any better?" he asked as he playfully patted his injured shoulder.

"Stop it, ya idiot! It won't heal any faster with useless beatings!" Levi scolded the taller man. Funny. Even though he hadn't spoken to Erwin at all, he seems like an old schoolmate type of friend. Then a couple of flash backs revived some of his early memories. The camp. Training together in the same class, to become part of the scouting corps.

"Ha-ha. Well knowing us, even if one of us loses an arm, that won't stop us from fulfilling our mission, "Erwin laughed it off. Humph. Then Erwin pivoted around and moved toward again the scout headquarters. Then jumped a bit, lifting a finger up. His head twisted and faced Levi standing adjacent to him who surprisingly was keeping up as if he were competing with him. His face then turned serious. His eyebrows lowered.

"Oh. And one more thing, Levi. Don't allow Eren to come out of his cell till I receive your reports and my direct command to do so. Understood?"

Levi stopped in place, letting Erwin leave first. "Clearly," Levi answered leaving Erwin.

'What just happened though?' Levi contemplated to himself, looking at his boots. Suddenly, a hand took hold of his good shoulder.

"OOOIIIIIII! Revai! Crazy stuff today, right?! That titan that came into the camp? I mean. If I only got there sooner. UGH!"

"Hanji. You really need some self-control, "responded Levi, giving her the unamused eyes.

Hanji and Levi walked together into the main dining hall. "Me? Talking about me? We should be talking about you, Revai. How much do you remember so far? Still fuzzy?" Hanji asked as she poured out two cups of coffee. She handed one to the already seated Levi, who slowly took a sip. Then flinched from the heat on his lips. Hanji shook her head. "At least the habits remained the same."

Then Levi recalled the incident that just took place outside. The giant titan. Eren. And his titan?

"Hanji. Tell me something, will ya?" Levi started to ask.

"Something," said Hanji as she sipped her hot steamy coffee without a problem.

Levi picked his cup up holding it from the top and drank it. He placed it back down and rested his arms on the table.

"Not funny. About Eren and those titans. It seems I'm remembering some memories again, but I think I need help understanding that, "he begins.

Hanji's expression changes once more. "Ah. That. That would be useful information, wouldn't it?" Levi waited for the explanation of it all. Anything could be reasonably plausible at that point. Hanji stood up and grabbed the almost empty cup of coffee from Levi.

"This is going to take another cup to explain fully."

Levi sat silently. He could wait. After all. He had three days to make a decision about something he was going to evaluate from this info.

* * *

Eren awoke. He looked around. The absence of windows in the cell made it impossible to know what time of the day it was. Then Eren remembered the incident with the titans and Heichou. He started to move himself to get up, but was stopped by chains on his wrists and ankles. Man. The farthest they would allow him to extend is a couple centimeters away from his face. Not allowing his hands to reach his face in case of him trying anything funny. He released a sigh of disbelief.

He thought to himself 'It's over. Now that I've lost the Corporal's trust and now having him fear me, I'll be sure sent back to the inner walls. And be executed.' Then a couple of footsteps are heard coming down to the direction of his cell. Eren already in his mind assumes for himself it's a soldier sent to ship him back to the walls. He shuts his eyes, waiting for the worst treatment as he is to be treated. The cell creaks open. The soldier walks in slowly. The door closes. Ten seconds pass. Eren continues to keep his eyes shut. "Well? Let's get this over with if you're gonna send me back or kill me."

"…. Kill you?" a very familiar voice responded "This is what my former Corporal says in his defense. We're in a worse state than I'd thought then."

Eren opens his eyes to reveal his savior. "Levi-san!" Eren exclaimed happily. Then sudden shame doted him once again. "I-I mean, Heichou!" Looking away. Levi understood and broke the silence. He held a bowl of hot soup and a cup of water. "Here. Haven't eaten all day, right?"

Eren was touched he recalled such little info like that. Levi places the bowl aside for a second. "Hanji told me about your shifting. And my real position.""…." "Eren... Why did you lie to me?" Eren didn't respond. He continued to look away. "Eren."… Still nothing. Eren was not talking. Levi walked right to Eren. He crouched down, a leg on each side of Eren's underneath. "Oi. Brat. Answer me." Eren's head dropped even more now, hiding his eyes. Levi was losing his patience with the boy. With his good hand he grabbed Eren's chin and made him look directly to him making eye contact. He was unaware until then that the younger teen started tearing up reluctant to speak. "Speak. Or I'll-"

"It was fun at first."

Levi's eyes widened.

"The way I treated you, was the way you treated me. Only for a bit though. For my own good. Just thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine."

Levi removed his hand gripping his chin.

"B-but it was just going to be until you remembered enough!" Eren explained then flinched as if waiting for a blow to be given onto him. Something even more frightening happened. Levi started to giggle.

"What a gutsy brat I have as a member of my squad. Then what's this about some paperwork I have to report to Erwin, eh? You must've known something 'bout that?"

"Ah, that. It's in a folder in the shed we were in. The horse one. It's under a chest. One paper's about the scouting mission to Wall Maria. The other one's about-"

"Go on, "Levi countered. Unexpectedly, Eren's stomach grumbled. It echoed quite a bit within the cell. Levi revealed a faint smile. "Well… I'll just have to read myself won't I?" he said as he stood up once again. Eren nodded embarrassed by his body's reaction that moment. Levi moves the bowl and cup of water tray underneath Eren's arm. "Eat. I'll speak to you in the morning."

"Ha-Hai! Thank you, Heichou!"

As Levi walks towards the cell door, clasping the handle and pulling it open, eren uses his leg and moves the tray closer to his hand. He achieves picking up the spoon with his hand. However… his hand is chained down, not allowing his hand to reach anywhere near his mouth. As Levi closes the door, he notices him struggle with his supper. Levi's eyes roll and he enters the cell once again. There sat Eren with a confused look on his face, with his mouth puckering for the spoonful of soup.

"Geez. Is there anything useful you can do besides turn into a giant muscular beast?" Levi teases him. He picks up the bowl of soup from beside Eren and plops right down beside him. He swipes the spoon from his hand and redips it into the soup. Grabbing a full spoonful this time. He moves it toward Eren's mouth.

"No. Heichou! Levi-san. No. You can't. Not you-mmm!" Eren answered refusing to let his mentor to feed him like a child.

"Tch! Swallow your pride," Levi complained back. Eren hesitated, but his stomach knew what it needed and wouldn't allow pride to get in the way. Eren opened his mouth allowing his Corporal to feed him. He fed him spoonfuls for a bit, all while Levi mumbled complains at him. Eren didn't seem to mind after a while. With every spoonful, his respect for his Corporal grew, more and more. His Heichou, the one he looked up to, he was regaining once again, little by little.

"H-Heichou," Eren muttered. Levi stopped swirling the soup and looked up at the boy. "Hm?"

"Ah-uh. Do you remember me now? At all?" he asked. Levi looked on at him. Trying to recall his face. Any memory he had of him before waking up injured in bed. Nothing. He tried to remember other memories perhaps. Old friends? Missions? Ah... There was mike. Hanji. Petra. Eld. Gunther. He remembered. Them. But no recollection of Eren.

"I'm slowly remembering everyone. Everyone except you. But the thing is… I can't seem to remember much of who I am either. Or was for that matter." Levi responded. He seemed really down about not remembering, Eren thought.

"Heichou. The other part of that report. It was about me."

Levi, interested in hearing again, waited for the rest. "The other divisions from the inner walls want any excuse to execute me. They believe I'm a threat to humanity because of the shifting ability."

"That's partially true though."

"They said in the letter, if-… if after my final trial, I have no evidence of my usefulness of being in the scouts, they are going to make you personally execute me."

Both their heads lowered. Levi picks up the cup of water and offers it to eren. He drinks and as he drinks, Levi whispers to Eren so that the outside guards down the hall wouldn't hear. "If you help me, I'll help you."

"Help?"

"Cooperate, you fool. I'll write a good report to the high officials about you in exchange that you help me remember and teach me how to be the Leader I used to be for all of us."

Eren's face lit up with hope and excitement. "Yes! I'm in! You can count on me, hei-!" Eren's mouth was shut by Levi's hand trying to silence him from being too loud. The soldiers stationed a couple of feet away from the cell door turned their heads, but after a bit turned back, hearing nothing after. Levi sighed.

Eren mumbled under the firm hand clasped over his mouth "Um… mcho." Startled, he released him. "Huh, you're hand's pretty warm. I was expecting a cold and clammy one. "Levi stared at him with discontent. "I was holding the bowl of soup remember?" "Oh ha-ha right. Stupid me." Eren became flustered with embarrassment after that. 'Stupid! Stupid! Argh! What was I thinking saying that?'

"We're all warm since we're all warm-blooded, Eren. See?" Levi explains placing his hand on his cheek. Eren flinches, but then allows Levi's hand to touch. "I'm sorry about your arm. That was my fault." Eren confesses.

Levi feels as though he needs to leave him in a good mood or things will be hard on both of them tomorrow. "I'm alive. So it's fine. You'll receive you're punishment for that when it heals." Eren smiled once again. There. Fixed.

'Keep smiling, Eren' Thought the Corporal.

"Well then, you and I have a lot to catch up on tomorrow. So I'll take my leave now." He said as he stood up. He picked up the empty bowl but left the cup of water behind for him.

While walking up the lower dungeon cell's staircase, another of Commander Erwin's soldiers met up with Levi.

"The Commander said to tell you the mission of retaking the inner wall of Maria will resume again tomorrow. He said to be prepared for tomorrow's departure. Good night, Corporal!" and with that he left.

Levi continued silently up the second set of stairs leading to his temporary bedroom. He laid there on his bed, thinking of his possibilities of having it work out tomorrow. 'I won't have time to train myself again to my former self. What the hell am I to do tomorrow? Shit!'

"Eren".

He made his way back down, looking for the only one he thought of turning to at that time. Strange. No soldiers guarding his cell. One of the Fires that lighted the cell went missing as well. Could it be he- It can't be! Levi flung open the Cell door. Only to find an empty room. With only the remaining cup of water he'd left behind. And a small puddle of blood nearby.

"Eren!"


End file.
